csifandomcom-20200225-history
Tammy Felton and Darin Hanson
Darin Hanson |gender = Female Male |family = Joseph Felton Mara Felton Hank Marlowe Mrs. Marlowe |occupation = Career Criminals |status = Deceased |actor = Brigid Brannagh Larry Holden |appearance = Face Lift|victims = 1 victimless robbery 1 killed by Tammy 3 killed by Darin}}Tammy Felton (born Melissa Marlowe) and Darin Hanson were a Bonnie and Clyde-like team of criminals who lead the Casino Heist Crew and appear in seasons one and two of ''CSI:Crime Scene Investigation''. Background In the late 1970's, the Marlowes gave birth to a little girl and named her Melissa Marlowe who lived in Colorado. When Melissa was four years old, she was kidnapped by her babysitter, Mara Felton. She and her husband Joseph Felton renamed her Tammy and lived together as a family, raising her as their daughter. After four years had passed, they moved to Las Vegas met a man named Darin. They all were friends for fifteen years and had barbecues together. Mara later died of unknown causes and it is after this that the husband turns to a life of crime. In 1999, Darin and Joseph robbed a safe using a plasma lance. They were eventually caught by the police where Joseph sold Darin out for immunity when in reality, Joseph was the one who used the plasma lance. Season One Face Lift Two years later, after getting out of prison Darin hooks up with Tammy where he tells her about her father and mother kidnapping her when she was four. During a break-in Tammy and her father had been planning for weeks, they break into a pottery store where Tammy seizes the moment and kills her father in revenge for taking her from her family. Afterwards, Tammy travels down to the morgue to say one last goodbye to her father. She pretends to be sad about his death when in actuality she's a sociopath. Later, Catherine notices the plant spores on her jacket and realizes she was at the crime scene. Tammy confesses to being there, but she lies and says she was there to stop her father from robbing the store. Catherine believes her at first, but after Melissa's forensic picture is finished, she realizes that Melissa and Tammy are one and the same. After that they begin to suspect Tammy of murdering her foster father. They bring the Marlowes in to tell them that they found their daughter, but when Mrs. Marlowe went to hug Tammy, she rebuffed her when Mrs. Marlowe asks who she is. Catherine tells her and they realize the connection between the Marlowes and Feltons. They show up at Tammy's house with a search warrant and turn up a pair of gloves with traces of the murder weapon on them and her fingerprints inside them. Tammy is subsequently arrested for murder and hauled off to jail. She tries to trick everyone into believing she has dual personalities relating to her two names. However, Catherine sees through this and walks away while Tammy taunts her. Tammy gets her biological parents to post her bail and runs away with Darin. Season Two And Then There Were None After Tammy and Darin ran off together they fled authorities in Las Vegas. At an unknown point they partnered up with an ex-con named Adam Brower and a convenience store clerk named Dustin Bale. They formed a plan to steal a lot of money from the casinos and Darin recruited a pit boss named Max Duncan to help with this. Their first heist was in Laughlin where they robbed the Cottage Casino in a practice run for a much bigger job in Las Vegas. Darin and Tammy decided however that they were not going to share they profits of the Vegas job with their partners, so Darin killed off Dustin at his convenience store using a potato as a silencer. They, however, where surprised by the appearance of State trooper William Spencer who drew his gun and attempted to arrest them. However, Tammy gave him a bribe to look the other way in addition to a cut of the Vegas job. He agreed and let them go to prepare. They go into the Tower Club and shoot up the place and make off with $250,000 and Darin kills Adam with a single shot in the back. They then head to their getaway vehicle and head out to the desert for their secondary vehicle. After they get out of the car, Darin strangles Tammy to death and then takes off in a RMX bike to the silica mines to meet Max & William. William gets there first, but takes a page from Darin's book and shoots him execution style and takes all the money for himself. The CSIs later identify him as the killer and arrest him after finding the money in a locker. Known Victims *Presumably committed numerous crimes prior to Face Lift *1999, Nevada: A victimless robbery *2001, Nevada: **Las Vegas: Joseph Felton **Laughlin: An unknown number of people injured in the Cottage Casino heist **Calnevari: Dustin Bale **Las Vegas: ***The Tower Club heist : ****Adam Brower ***Tammy Felton Known Accomplices *Dustin Bale *Adam Brower *Max Duncan *Officer William Spencer Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Killing teams Category:Female Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Robbers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Gangsters Category:Males Category:Psychopaths Category:Victims